


Drunk science and after snuggles

by theMARVELouswriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's two am and I have nothing to do, M/M, Science Bros, Tony Fucking Stark, drunk science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMARVELouswriter/pseuds/theMARVELouswriter
Summary: English is not my native languageThis is mostly training to express emotions while speaking better.Wrote it at two am half asleep, probably not the best I've written.





	Drunk science and after snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language  
> This is mostly training to express emotions while speaking better.  
> Wrote it at two am half asleep, probably not the best I've written.

It was way to late for science, the text blurred together.  
"Can you pass me huhh the results Dummy" I've gotten the test when the room suddenly got blasted by music. in came Tony screeching with the song.  
"Back in the back Of a Cadillac Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack Yes, I'm in a bang With a gang" It's four in the night and Tony is having a rock concert, I should have expected this then I moved in with him.

"Jarvis can you turn down the music, please" From the corner of my eye I could see Tony dancing over to me. He leaned over my chair looking me in the eyes upside down.  
"What'cha doin nerd" Tony nagged.  
"Trying to watch the results from the latest test" I responded, the music started annoying me.  
"Bruce baby. Four in the morning isn't the time you work, four is the time you're building flying murder suits while getting drunk. By the way do you wanna get drunk?" Tony cast an evil smirk at me. I shouldn't say yes that would be stupid, but I will probably not do much work anyway.

"Sure" This is stupid.  
"Who hoo I'm getting Bruce Banner drunnnk" Tony howled. He's probably drunk.  
"Tony are you drunk?" Tony chanted from the fridge.  
"No, maybe, probably, yes. You know me so well" He came back with a package off beer. "TIME FOR DRUNK SCIENCE or SNUGGLES" Tony chanted.  
"We can have both now give me that beer" A half hour and three bears later I can't even remember what were doing. "Holy cap this is good paper" Tony chanted. "Why are we reading paper about a...walking fridge again?" I pointed out. "because what else can we do?. By the way can you give me that paper I think a wrote some weeks ago and I maybe want to make it real" "I now what we can do!" I slurred. "What?" Tony Exclaimed. "We can watch x-men no dark knight, you know why because it's awesome" I can feel myself getting dumber by being drunk. "Yeah, Bruuce that's why-hy you'ree my brro beacusee you're like smart and like always havve gooood ideas"

* * *

 

 

"Look at-t that hospital exploding, that that's fucking awesome" We sat leaned to each other our legs tangled together, watching commissioner gordon being a nervous wreck.  
"But what if there where movies about us, you know like Iron man with like cheesy dialogue and bad action" I said.  
"Don't forget the bad cgi. hey do wee havve popcorn" Tony exclaimed. "Don't think so" I said more interested in the movie then Tony. "Too if we don't have popcorn can I have something elsee that's sweat" Tony started nibbling at my ear. "I'm trying to watch a movie here" I protested. Tony came for my mouth locking me in a kiss. I had soon forgot all about the movie


End file.
